Chapter 293
Chapter 293 is titled "Bolero". Cover Page Volume: 31 Pg.: 148-149 Color spread: "The Straw Hat Pirates are Getting Ready to Play Some Basketball". Short Summary Wyper learns of Mont Blanc Noland's fate and Kalgara's dying wish in a flashback, reaffirming his desire to stop Enel. Enel focuses his desctruction on a few key areas, before setting his sights on the Golden Bell. Luffy continues to climb the Giant Jack to reach the Golden Bell before Enel does, with Nami close on his tail. Long Summary In a flashback, a young Wyper hears more of the Shandian history from the village chief. He expands upon Kalgara's rallying cries to "Relight the Light of Shandora", so that his friend Mont Blanc Noland would know that the Shandians are still there. Wyper listens intently as the chief explains that the bell was never rung again, and how they later learned from their friends at sea that Noland had been executed. He was executed because he persisted in his claims that the City of Gold truly existed, and was publicly shamed as a liar at the execution. Ever since, all stories about the existence of Shandora have been denied without exception. The chief reveals that Kalgara never learned the truth about Noland's fate before he gave his life defending the land, and that for generations the Shandians have been trying to fulfill his wish. Wyper cuts him off, stating that when he grows up, he will ring the bell. Wyper asks if Noland will hear it. This brings the chief to tears, affirming that Noland will indeed be able to hear because they are so close to heaven. In the present, Wyper watches the destruction of Skypiea in horror as Enel continues to rain down lightning bolts in every direction. Aisa urges that they must run away, or be destroyed as well. Wyper ponders what right Enel has to take everything from his people. As Enel continues to float above in the Ark Maxim, he spots the Shandian Village. He claims that since the Shandian ancestors came from the Blue Sea, they should return to where they belong, as he discharges a powerful lightning bolt on the village. Homes, totems, and other valuables are instantly destroyed, yet the statue of Kalgara remains standing firm. The Shandians look on in horror, having previously evacuated to a safer location. On Angel Island, the White Berets are still evacuating the citizens to safety at sea as quickly as possible. People are frantically running and screaming as the lightning continues to cause unprecedented destruction. McKinley laments on the tragegy that has befallen Skypeia, and shudders to think of how much worse it would have been had they not listed to Conis' warning. Just then, a large lightning bolt appears to completely decimate Angel Island. At the Going Merry's location, Conis reflects on the sequence of events from her initially reporting the Straw Hats, to Pagaya's injury at Enel's hands. Aboard the Maxim, Enel sadistically laughs at the chaos he has caused, as he charges even more lightning to destroy the island. At Heaven's Gate on the White Sea, a few citizens notice that someone has fallen through the clouds. Enel passes by God's Shrine in his ship, and destroys it in the process, stating that it no longer serves a purpose. The consequential debris from the explosion lands in the Shandora Ruins, in the proximity of an unconscious Nola. Enel affirms that his only interest now is the golden bell. Coincidentally, Wyper asks Nico Robin about the bell, having heard her speak of it before. Realizing that's where Enel is headed, he asks Robin about the location. She tells him that Giant Jack penetrated the city of Shandora near it's center, and the center is where the bell was originally located, so the bell must be somewhere near the top. Enel pauses for a moment, realizing that there are two "voices" approaching him. Nami is on Luffy's tail, who is running towards Enel under the impression that Nami is still aboard the Maxim. Luffy states that he will not let Enel get away. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Enel continues his destruction of Skypiea. **He decimates the Shandian Village, God's Shrine, and razes Angel Island. *A young Wyper learns of Mont Blanc Noland's execution and desires to ring the bell for Noland as well. *Enel sets his sights on the Golden Bell. *Luffy and Nami continue to climb Giant Jack. **Giant Jack pierced Shandora through the center, which is where the bell was originally located. *Returning to the music theme, "Bolero" is a genre of slow-tempo Latin music that is traditionally associated with a dance as well. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 189 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 293 de:Bolero it:Capitolo 293